1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method that allows a user to specify a deformation of a model and control that deformation based on conditions associated with the model or specified by the user for the model.
2. Description of the Related Art
In performing feature-based deformation of models, such as in the modeling of an automobile, it is often necessary to deal with anomalies that occur in the deformation. What is needed is a set of tools that allow a user to solve the problems associated with these anomalies.